(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium in which a document management program is stored, a document management method and a document management apparatus that classify and manage documents.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with respect to the management of documents using computers, it has become common to classify and manage those documents using a hierarchical directory structure. For example, news documents maybe classified into two categories, “domestic” and “foreign”, and “domestic” news documents may be further classified into categories such as “national”, “economy”, and so on.
However, there has been the following problem in managing documents using conventional hierarchical directory structures. Namely, when documents that is not classified into the current classification scheme is created, the system administrator must create a new category for each of those documents.
Also, when the number of documents to be classified suddenly increases with respect to a specific category in a set period of time, there is no way for the user to know that category until the user just happens to discover the category, even if it is assumed that the utility value of documents classified to that category or the utility value of the category itself is rising.